Who are you really?
by BloodRoseOTDemon
Summary: Chihiro's house burns down after leaving spirit world what will she do next maybe go to the Higurashi shrine. Spirited AwayInuyasha crossover


This is a story I thought up while watching Spirited Away. Okay sorry I'm making up all these stories and not updating any of them okay. Oh and this is a spirited away and Inu-yasha crossover okay.  
  
Summary: Chihiro (I do not now how to spell her name so don't kill me) is gone from spirit world. Her family has died in a fire and who is this guy that is stalking Kagome. Who knows what will happen just read and find out (. I will not tell you what happens just for fun okay. ( I am evil.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom! Dad!" yelled a very distressed Chihiro as she watched her house and her family burn. Tears streamed down her face she didn't know what to do.  
Chihiro turned her back to her house and ran into the woods not knowing where to go (Chihiro is 12).  
She then remembered that she could run away find a family and change her name but to what. Chihiro ran and ran then she came to a shrine and remembers her favorite name that was Kagome.  
Chihiro then fell unconscious on the doorstep of the shrine. The door opened to reveal a young woman she looked down at Chihiro and pulled her inside.  
  
For the next 6 years of her life she would be named Kagome. No one knows who she is really but they believe her name is Kagome and she was adopted and named Kagome Higurashi.  
  
~6 years later~  
  
"Kagome," yelled Kiro (I made her name up I don't know Kagome's mom's real name though), "Time for school!"  
"Kagome," yelled Kiro again, "Get your lazy butt out of bed!"  
"I'm Coming," yelled Kagome. Kagome got dressed and raced down stairs to get breakfast before going to school. Kagome raced out of the house with a backpack over her should.  
Kagome then sighed remember her life before she came to the Higurashi shrine. She remembered her trips to spirit world and she remembered of course going to the Sengoku Jidai and fighting a demon named Naraku (she is still trying to kill Naraku okay she is just you know how Inuyasha is and the SIT!!!).  
Kagome loved her new life just like she loved her old. She only remembered some clips of time before 12 years old.  
  
~Author Talking~  
  
Okay Kagome only remembers about working and the bathhouse nothing else the fire had erased most of her memory. She had even forgotten about her parents she only remembers some of it okay.  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
Kagome then ran into her three friends. "Kagome," yelled of course all of her three over excited friends. "Hi you guys," muttered Kagome as she sighed and just waited for her friends to talk again.  
"Kagome we got a new friends and he is such a cutie," said all three of her friends at once. Yes and once again they talk about guys I'm actually surprised they don't just get bored because they talk like that thought Kagome as she sighed.  
"We don't know his name though that stinks," said Uki (I made it up so don't get mad). Kagome sighed and thought of course they are depressed but I'm not.  
  
~After school~  
  
Kagome was walking through the park and she got a sudden flash back of before she was twelve years old. The flash back was of a girl with brown hair in a ponytail that was so clumsy and of a boy that was around the same age as the girl 10 years old.  
The boy then said I will miss you Chihiro and the girl said back I will miss you Kohaku.  
By the looks of it Kagome thought they were in love, but hey at that age that is just not going to happen thought Kagome.  
Kagome then started walking again and a person came out of the tree line and looked strait at her she look back at him. "Who are you," asked Kagome.  
The guy didn't talk but once Kagome looked at him she noticed he was like some sort of spirit thing, "I am No Face," said the man and surprising Kagome.  
"Chihiro is that you," asked No Face. "My name is Kagome I do not know who this Chihiro is," replied Kagome as she started walking away.  
"Chihiro I know it is you since you have that hair thing that me and two others made," said No Face.  
"My name is Kagome and I do not know what you are talking about," said Kagome getting angry. "Why do you not remember me Chihiro," asked No Face.  
"Listen here No Face my name is Kagome, I live in a shrine and I." Kagome said before trailing off deep into thought before remembering him but didn't want to say.  
"I have to go and please leave me alone," said Kagome before she ran home immediately.  
  
~With No Face~  
  
No Face found Kohaku and told him about the strange girl he had met and her name was Kagome Higurashi.  
  
~Author Talking~  
  
Okay I'm sorry but I forgot to add this but all of Chihiro's friends go looking for her when they found her house burnt down and the followed her to Tokyo okay so they just are looking for her know so no flames allowed none what so ever okay.  
  
~Back to the story~  
  
"Do you think it was her," asked Kohaku as he looked at all of Chihiro's friends. "Maybe just maybe," said Zeniba.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe sorry cliff hangy I just felt like leaving you in the open okay so don't get all mad okay and no Flames allowed okay. 


End file.
